


Tình này trao em

by kayazii



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Complete, Confessions, F/M, Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Đây chỉ đơn giản là những dòng tâm tư của tôi dành cho em.Em – một một đoá hoa xinh đẹp, thuần khiết.Em – một cô gái mạnh mẽ, không bị khuất phục trước bất cứ điều gì.Em – người cứu rỗi tâm hồn tôi.Và em – người tôi yêu.
Relationships: Akiyama Shinichi/Kanzaki Nao
Kudos: 2





	Tình này trao em

Chiếc xe chở những người chơi của vòng cuối Liar Game đã đến. Tất cả chúng tôi đều nhanh chóng bước lên xe và tìm cho mình một chỗ ngồi thích hợp. Giờ đây cuộc chơi đầy căng thẳng đã kết thúc, chỉ một chút nữa thôi là tôi và họ sẽ quay trở lại cuộc sống thường nhật của mình. Dù đó là chuyện vui nhưng không một ai nói với ai lời nào, bởi tất cả đều mang trong mình những nỗi niềm và cảm xúc riêng.

Tiếng khởi động động cơ vang lên, chiếc xe bắt đầu lăn bánh tiến về miền vô định. Vô định là bởi vì chúng tôi không biết mình đang đi về đâu, các cửa kính xe đều được dùng loại kính không thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài như mọi khi. Một trong số những người chủ trì game – Leronira cũng đồng hành cùng chúng tôi trên chuyến xe cuối cùng này. Anh ta nói với chúng tôi rằng chiếc xe này sẽ chở từng người chơi một về đến nơi ở của mình xem như là một lời cảm ơn vì đã góp phần tạo nên một Liar Game đầy thú vị và giúp họ mô phỏng nên đoạn kết đã bị bỏ lửng trong cuốn tiểu thuyết của nhà văn Vivy.

Tôi khẽ nhìn Nao từ hàng ghế bên cạnh, em đã ngủ thiếp đi tự bao giờ, hai hàng mi nhắm nghiền. Giờ đây em không cần phải lo nghĩ điều gì nữa, có thể an tâm ngủ một giấc thật ngon. Điều này khiến tôi đây cũng an lòng hơn. Trong lúc đôi mắt vẫn không rời khỏi em thì tâm trí tôi hồi tưởng lại những ngày tháng trước.

Vào lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên, tôi đã lừa gạt em. Với một người bình thường thì sau khi đợi lâu như thế, họ sẽ hiểu rằng mình bị lừa. Nhưng em thì không. Em đặt niềm tin vào tôi, không một chút nghi ngờ và ngây ngốc đứng đợi. Lòng tôi quặn thắt. Hình ảnh em lúc ấy khiến tôi không khỏi nhớ về người mẹ quá cố của mình. Cảm giác tội lỗi dâng đầy khắp mọi ngóc ngách cơ thể và tôi quyết định sẽ giúp đỡ em – một người con gái mình không hề quen biết.

Liar Game đã đẩy em vào tình cảnh tréo ngoe. Nhưng đồng thời, trớ trêu thay, chính trò chơi ấy cũng đã mang em đến bên tôi.

Liar Game – ngay cả tên gọi cũng nói lên được hết tất cả: trò chơi dối trá. Và em – một con người cả tin như thế chắc chắn sẽ không phù hợp với trò chơi này. Chính vì thế, tôi cần phải bảo vệ em. 

Nhưng không, tôi đã hoàn toàn sai lầm. Em nào có yếu đuối như vậy. Em mạnh mẽ và ngoan cường, can trường và kiên định hơn tôi tưởng rất nhiều. 

Em biến một trò chơi tưởng chừng như chỉ có lừa lọc trở thành trò chơi của sự tin tưởng. Dù cho có bị lừa gạt bao nhiêu lần đi chăng nữa, em vẫn luôn giữ vững niềm tin về con người. Chính niềm tin ấy đã giúp tôi vô số lần khi bị dồn vào thế bí. Chính niềm tin ấy đã giúp kế hoạch của tôi diễn ra suôn sẻ hơn. Cũng chính niềm tin ấy đã gắn kết tất cả người chơi lại với nhau, cùng nhau nhìn về một hướng.

Thế giới trong tôi dường như đã tươi sáng hơn một chút, lấp lánh hơn một chút, rộng mở hơn một chút kể từ khi em bước vào. Em mang ánh sáng đến thế giới u tối của tôi, sưởi ấm cõi lòng lạnh giá này.

Dần dà trong cuộc chiến Liar Game đầy cam go này thì lý do tôi muốn bảo vệ, đồng hành cùng em không chỉ đơn thuần vì mặc cảm tội lỗi nữa. Giờ đây lý do thật sự có lẽ là do tôi muốn được ở cạnh bên em, trở thành một nơi em có thể tựa vào.

Em – một một đoá hoa xinh đẹp, thuần khiết.

Em – một cô gái mạnh mẽ, không bị khuất phục trước bất cứ điều gì.

Em – người cứu rỗi tâm hồn tôi.

Và em – người tôi yêu.

Em sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được tình cảm này đâu nhỉ? Tôi là một kẻ rất giỏi che đậy cảm xúc của mình cơ mà. Nhưng đâu đó trong thâm tâm mình, tôi vẫn mong em có thể hiểu được tình cảm này dù chỉ là một chút. Khi tôi đang miên man trong những suy tư thì bất chợt chiếc xe dừng lại làm cắt ngang tất cả. Leronira từ phía đầu xe cất tiếng:

– Mời cô Kanzaki Nao xuống xe, đã đến nhà của cô rồi ạ.

Mọi ánh mắt lúc này đều đổ dồn về phía em, nhưng Nao không mảy may hay biết và vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng. Bỗng em nhoẻn miệng cười đầy hạnh phúc, có vẻ như đó là một giấc mơ rất đẹp. Giá như tôi có thể chứng kiến được giấc mơ đó thì hay biết mấy.

Leronira tiến lại gần hàng ghế em đang ngồi. Anh ta giơ tay toan định đánh thức em thì rất nhanh chóng tôi đã dừng hành động ấy lại kịp thời cùng một cái suỵt khẽ.

– Cứ để cô ấy ngủ thêm một chút được không?

– Nhưng còn những người chơi khác nữa ạ. Chúng tôi phải đưa tất cả về đến nhà, nếu để họ đợi thì thật không phải phép.

– Tôi thì không phiền gì đâu – giọng nói từ một người không thể ngờ nhất vang lên – Dù gì trò chơi cũng đã kết thúc, cho cô ta nghỉ ngơi một chút cũng không ảnh hưởng gì nhiều cả.

– Yokoya? – những người chơi khác đồng thanh thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc.

– Này này, đừng có mà nhìn tôi như thế. Tôi không phải loại người quá ích kỷ như vậy.

– Còn những người chơi khác thì sao ạ? – Leronira lên tiếng.

Mọi người dường như đều tán thành, không một ai lên tiếng phản đối. Điều này khiến tôi có chút bất ngờ. Nhưng nếu ngẫm nghĩ kỹ thì cũng không có gì lạ. Bởi vì xuyên suốt trò chơi em đã dần lấy được cảm tình của người chơi khác, dần dần được họ công nhận và tôn trọng. Thậm chí ngay cả Yokoya – một kẻ ích kỷ chỉ biết nghĩ cho bản thân cũng dần bị em ảnh hưởng và đang thay đổi từng chút một.

– Yokoya, cảm ơn cậu.

– Khục khục khục… Akiyama mà lại đi cảm ơn tôi cơ à? Thật hiếm thấy đấy – hắn ta dừng lại một chút, nheo mắt nhìn tôi đầy ẩn ý trước khi tiếp tục – Vì giấc ngủ của một cô gái mà sẵn sàng cảm ơn kẻ đã từng là kẻ thù của mình, quả nhiên anh rất thích Kanzaki Nao nhỉ?

Tên Yokoya này đã dễ dàng nhìn thấu được tâm can tôi. Cả xe lúc này đều hướng ánh mắt tới tôi, nhưng không ai trong số họ có vẻ gì là bất ngờ trước câu nói của hắn ta. Dường như họ chỉ đơn giản đợi từ tôi một lời khẳng định để giải tỏa mối nghi ngờ bấy lâu.

– Tôi cũng ngờ ngợ thấy như vậy, nhưng chưa dám chắc – một người chơi đáp lại Yokoya.

– Phải đó! – một người chơi khác tiếp lời – Akiyama-san hãy trả lời thật thành thật vào nhé. Liar Game cũng kết thúc rồi, việc gì phải nói dối nữa?

Giờ đây chẳng còn cách nào mà trốn tránh được nữa. Nếu tôi không trả lời thì thế nào bọn họ cũng sẽ chẳng để yên mà làm ầm lên cho xem. 

– Những lời Yokoya nói hoàn toàn đúng.

Bọn họ cùng nhau ồ lên một tiếng, Yokoya thì cười đắc thắng. Hắn ta hỏi:

– Thế anh có định tỏ tình với cô ta không?

– Chuyện đó không cần cậu bận tâm.

– Thế à… Nhưng nếu anh không mau hành động thì sẽ có kẻ cuỗm đi mất đấy – hắn ta bất chợt rời khỏi chỗ ngồi và tiến về phía tôi. Khi đã đến gần, hắn thì thầm vào tai tôi – Và sẽ ra sao nếu kẻ đó là tôi?

– Trò đùa có vẻ hay đấy, nhưng tôi không dễ mắc lừa đến thế.

– Khục khục khục… Quả là Akiyama. Tôi cứ mong chờ phản ứng kích động hay tức giận từ anh nhưng quả nhiên không được rồi. Thật chẳng thú vị chút nào cả.

Nói rồi hắn ta bỏ về chỗ ngồi của mình. Dù tôi đã bình tĩnh đáp trả hắn nhưng thật sự trong lòng luôn lo lắng. Điều tôi lo sợ là sẽ có một ai đó đưa em đi mất, xa khỏi tầm mắt tôi. Vì vậy trước khi việc đó xảy ra, tôi sẽ…

– Akiyama-san cố lên nhé, chúng tôi sẽ ủng hộ anh! – những người chơi khích lệ.

– Cảm ơn mọi người. Nhưng hãy giúp tôi giữ bí mật chuyện này được chứ? 

– Tất nhiên rồi.

Chợt hàng ghế bên cạnh bỗng vang lên tiếng lục đục, em đã tỉnh giấc tự lúc nào. Không khí trong xe im ắng đi hẳn, ai nấy cũng đều tỏ vẻ như không có chuyện gì. Em nhìn xung quanh với đôi mắt còn đôi chút ngái ngủ và nhận ra được điều bất thường. Em thẳng thắn hỏi:

– Tại sao chiếc xe lại dừng vậy? Không lẽ đã có chuyện gì không hay xảy ra sao?

Tôi bèn giải thích toàn bộ nguyên do cho em. Ngay lập tức em rối rít xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền mọi người, vẻ mặt hối lỗi đó trông thật đáng yêu làm sao. 

– Vậy thì em xuống xe đây, để không làm tốn thêm thời gian của mọi người nữa. Cảm ơn vì tất cả – em cúi gập người xuống rồi lại ngẩng đầu lên nở một nụ cười thật tươi tắn – Hi vọng tất cả chúng ta có thể gặp lại nhau vào một ngày nào đó, nhưng không phải với tư cách người chơi nữa.

– Hẳn là thế rồi – tất cả đồng thanh đáp.

Thế rồi em bước ra khỏi xe, để lại tôi với bao ngổn ngang trong trong lòng.

– Này Akiyama, anh không định làm gì sao? – Yokoya nhìn tôi với ánh mắt khinh khỉnh cùng cái cười nửa miệng – Có thể sau này anh sẽ khó mà gặp lại cô ta đấy.

– Tôi biết mình cần phải làm gì rồi.

Tôi nhanh chóng rời khỏi chỗ ngồi, tiến tới chỗ của Leronira và đề nghị anh ta cho tôi được xuống ở đây. Ngay khi vừa được đồng ý, tôi lập tức bước xuống xe. Khung cảnh quen thuộc hiện ra trước mắt, đây là nơi chung cư em sống. Tôi vội vã tìm kiếm bóng hình Nao. Em kia rồi! Không một chút ngần ngại, tôi hét lớn:

– Nao!!!

Nghe tiếng gọi, em bèn quay đầu về phía âm thanh phát ra. Bắt gặp thấy tôi, nét mặt em có chút ngỡ ngàng.

– Akiyama-san? Anh làm gì ở đây thế? Còn chuyến xe đó thì sao?

– Điều đó không quan trọng – tôi vừa nói vừa tiến lại gần em – Anh quyết định xuống xe là vì có chuyện muốn nói với em.

Nao im lặng chờ đợi lời tôi. Dù đã hạ quyết tâm là thế nhưng sao giây phút này tôi lại thấy khó mở miệng đến lạ. Cổ họng tôi khô cứng, những từ ngữ cần nói bị mắc kẹt lại chẳng thể nào tuôn ra. Tôi vốn là một người bình tĩnh nhưng đứng trước em, trái tim này cứ đập liên hồi không dứt. Nhưng tôi không thể để em đợi thêm, và tôi cũng không còn đủ kiên nhẫn để che giấu tình cảm của mình nữa rồi. Vì thế, tôi hít một hơi thật sâu để có thêm dũng khí. Tôi nhìn thẳng vào mắt em, cố gắng nói từng từ một thật rõ ràng:

– Khi còn ở trong Liar Game, anh đã chẳng thể nói điều này. Nhưng giờ trò chơi đã kết thúc, chúng ta không còn vướng bận điều gì nữa, cũng là lúc thích hợp nhất để nói ra lòng mình – tôi dừng lại một chút, hít thêm một hơi nữa và tiếp tục – Anh yêu em, Kanzaki Nao.

Em mở to mắt nhìn tôi, đây chắc hẳn là điều em không thể nào ngờ tới. Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc, đôi môi em giãn ra thành một nụ cười nhẹ. Em nói thật khẽ sao cho vừa đủ để tôi có thể nghe được:

– Em cũng vậy.

Tôi dường như không tin vào tai mình, hỏi lại em một lần nữa để chắc chắn mình không nghe nhầm. Đáp lại câu hỏi của tôi, em khẽ gật đầu còn gò má thì đỏ ửng. Trong lúc tôi còn đang bối rối, em bước đến vòng tay ôm tôi thật chặt. Giữa tiết trời vào đông lạnh lẽo, chúng tôi cảm nhận hơi ấm của nhau, cùng nhau mỉm cười thật hạnh phúc vì tình cảm của mình cũng được đáp lại.

Liar Game kết thúc nhưng lại là mở đầu cho một mối quan hệ mới giữa chúng tôi. Phía trước chắc hẳn vẫn còn nhiều thử thách, khó khăn đang chờ nhưng chỉ cần có em bên cạnh, mọi chuyện đều sẽ ổn thôi.


End file.
